Smiling Eyes
by candeleria
Summary: When Risa Harada saw that her boyfriend is cheating on her it seemed like her whole world crumbled. She went to Paris for a new life. Will she succeed finding a new life? Will she find her true love? Read and Review
1. Chapter 1: Reason for Leaving

**Disclaimer: D.N.Angel doesn't belong to me it belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki**

****

**Smiling Eyes **

**Chapter 1: Reason for Leaving**

* * *

"What do you think about the movie, Risa?" A girl with chin-length auburn hair asked her sister.

"Not good!" Risa quickly answered then tucked a lock of her shoulder-length auburn hair behind her ear, "I hate it Riku! It's very, very violent…"

"Well that's the point, dooofus!" Riku gave a slight chuckle the slapped her sister playfully in her arms, "It's an action movie! Where have you seen an action movie without violence?"

"Hmph! First of all, It's '_Doofi_' not doofus." Risa said with a know-all voice, "Next, I hate action movies, why on earth did I watched it?"

"Well, that would be because Riku **_dragged_** us before we could even complain." A boy with fiery red hair said while walking towards them, "Here, one, non-fat mocha latte for Risa. One, extra large mango shake for Riku. And one, medium sized chocolate for me. Enjoy!"

Riku laughed a bit then kissed her boyfriend lightly on the lips. "Thanks."

Daisuke smiled then kissed her again. "You're welcome."

"Hey, lovebirds! Would you please stop that! I'm getting seriously jealous here!" Risa joked and pretended a pout.

The three laughed and sipped on their drinks.

"Why don't you call your boyfriend then?" Riku asked.

"Riku, Riku, Riku…" Risa said as she shook her head, "You've asked that for how many times now."

"23" Daisuke butted in.

"Right…23 times already!" Risa continued, "I swear if I hear that question once again…I'll be the one to cook everyday and you two **HAVE** to eat it!"

The threat seemed to have an effect for the two suddenly shuddered at the thought.

"Well, I ask because you never answer!" Riku reasoned, "Just answer it and no more questions about your boyfriend for the whole day…"

Risa sipped her drink some more and pointed at Daisuke, "Why don't you ask him! He's his cousin, right?"

"I forgot about that…" Riku said then turned to Daisuke, "Well…?"

"I don't know…After I woke up, he's gone…he left a note though…" Daisuke said fearing that if he doesn't talk his girlfriend will kill him.

"What's the note say?" Riku and Risa asked at the same time.

The three looked at each other and laughed out loud.

"Well, seriously, what did the note say?" Riku asked as she controls her laughter.

Daisuke took out the note from his back pocket and gave it to Riku. Risa went over to Riku and they read together.

_Daisuke, _

_ I'll be gone for a while. Tell Emiko don't worry and don't prepare dinner for me…I might come home late so don't lock the door, okay? _

_See you Later!_

_ Dark _

"So…Risa, You don't know that he's going somewhere?" Riku asked her anger rising, "You're his **GIRLFRIEND**!"

"Sheesh, Riku…Of course I know…" Risa said defending his boyfriend, "He called me this morning telling me that he'll be busy doing something with his long-time friend."

"And who is this long-time friend of his?" Riku asked suspiciously.

"How would I know? Ask Daisuke!" Risa answered back then turned her back on Riku, "Why are you asking those kinds of questions anyway, you're not **HIS **girlfriend."

Risa's word hit Riku like brick falling from the sky; she put her hands on Risa's shoulders and looked to the ground. "I'm so sorry, Risa…I shouldn't have pried into your and your boyfriend's business…please forgive me…"

She looked up to see her sister smiling kindly at her, "its okay Riku! I know that you're just worried about me…and you know I can't stay angry at you…"

The two hugged and then laughed.

"What's funny?" asked Daisuke confusedly.

"You'll never understand…it's a sister thing…" Riku said then looked at her sister, "So what are we gonna do next?"

"I don't know…anything in mind Daisuke?"

Daisuke brain stormed for a moment then came up with something. "You girls up for Ice Skating?"

"Ice…Skating?" The sisters said in unison.

"Yes! Ice Skating! Yesterday my mom told me about the opening of a new ice skating rink few blocks away from here…so want to go?"

"That's a good idea! Come on Risa! Let's go!" Riku said as she grabbed Risa and Daisuke's hands' and darted for the exit.

They reached the parking lot at record speed, entered Daisuke's inset car's name here , and started for the ice skating rink.

They reached their destination a few minutes later and looked for a parking space.

"Geez, it's still new and the parking lot's already crammed…they must have been advertising this place really good…" Risa whined as she looks to her left for available space.

"Oh! There! There!" Riku said excitedly pointing her finger on the end of the parking lot. "Next to the black convertible!"

'Black convertible…that sounds like Dark's…' Risa said to herself. "Where Riku!"

"There…in the end of the parking lot…" Riku said. "What are so excited about?"

Risa just shrugged and said, "I'm so bored here in the car…Daisuke will you please step on it?"

Riku and Daisuke looked at each other exchanging utterly confused looks. Daisuke sped up the car and reached the end after 1 minute.

Risa got off the car as quickly as possible and examined the convertible. 'Hmmm…It **REALLY **looks like Dark's…but heck! Thousands of black convertibles are made each day…'

"Hey! Isn't that Dark's Car? I knew it looked familiar…" Daisuke declared as he looked at the plate number of the convertible, "So he is here?"

Daisuke's words pulled Risa out of her thoughts and butterflies suddenly fills up her stomach 'He's been my boyfriend for a year now and still every time I see him…I feel…**_this feeling_**…'

"Risa! Risa!" Riku swung her hand in front of Risa's face, "looks like she's off to La la land…I know!"

She began to tickle her sister and Risa began laugh hard that tears are coming from her eyes.

"Riku… laugh …Stop… laugh …it… laugh " Risa said almost inaudibly in between her laughs.

Daisuke looked at the sister then laughed. He held her girlfriends shoulder and said, "I think she's off her 'La la land' now…"

"Hmm…I don't think so…" Riku looked at her sister with her mischievous and evil eyes, "Well, Are you gone back to earth? Or shall I make you?"

Risa replied with a grunt then started to walk away.

"Risaaaa! Wait!" Daisuke and Riku called out.

"Hmph! I'm not waiting for any slow pokes like you two!"

* * *

**Inside the ice skating rink…**

"Geez…there are a lot of people…I think I gonna get squished…" Risa whined, 'At this rate, I'll never going to find my Dark…'

"Don't worry Risa! Daisuke's already looking for a place with few people…he'll be back anytime now…" Riku assured her.

"I hope so…he's been away for 20 minutes now…"

"I told you already…He'll be back any time now…" Riku said while glancing through the crowd.

Ten more minutes passed and now even Riku is complaining.

"ARGHHH! This sucks…I'm so bored and Daisuke's still not here…" Riku said temper quickly rising.

"Riku…calm down…I know Daisuke's gonna be here any minute now…" Risa said as she nervously looked around and saw a familiar redhead, "In fact, There he is…"

"Huh? Where?" Riku asked as she tries to look through the crowd.

"There!" Risa said as she points her finger to daisuke's location.

"OH! There he is! There he is!" Riku exclaimed.

When Daisuke finally got to them, he looked very, very tired and disappointed.

"I'm sorry Riku, Risa…But the whole place is full of people…"

"Don't worry Daisuke…Let's just leave…" Riku said as she held her boyfriends hand then looked at Risa. "Is it all right with you?"

'Well I was thinking of finding Dark…But then I again I could always see him tomorrow…' Risa said to herself then smiled at the couple, "it's alright…Let's go!"

It was already dusk when the three had left the rink. They could see the sun setting in the horizon.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Riku said with total adoration.

"Yes…" Daisuke confirmed.

'HA! Sunset? Beautiful? Weird!' Risa thought then swallowed a chuckle, 'I know…I'll just leave this two for a while…ohohoho…who knows what will happen…But knowing Riku…AHHH…I shouldn't have these thoughts…You're evil Risa! EEEVVVIIIILLL! But hell…Maybe I should give them some privacy…It is supposed to be **THEIR** date after all…I just tagged along…I'll just give this time for themselves…'

Risa stepped in front of the two and said, "Daisuke, Give me the keys to the car."

He looked at her with confusion and asked, "Why?"

"Relax, Daisuke…I'm not gonna steal your car…" Risa assured, "I'm just gonna get it and you two can wait here and marvel whatever you're marveling…okay!"

Riku and Daisuke blushed a little then he gave the keys to Risa.

"Thanks Risa…" He whispered in her ear.

Risa smiled in return then started to walk away.

After a few minutes of walking, she finally reached the parking space,

'Hey…Dark's car is still here…I wonder if he is still inside the rink…' Risa smiled and decided to peek inside Dark's car hoping to find him there, 'I'll go sneak up so if he's there he won't see me…heehee…'

Slowly, she made her way to the black convertible and peeked in the window. Her face turned deathly pale with what she saw. Dark is leaning over to the passenger's seat kissing another girl.

'Dark…**MY** Dark…Kissing…another girl…' She said to her self, trying to comprehend what is happening.

With all her heart, she wanted to run. With all her heart, she wanted to scream. With all her heart, she wanted to disappear. But that she cannot do, for inside…her heart is breaking into a tiny million pieces.

Slowly Risa went to Daisuke's Car and started the engine that startled Dark and the girl he's kissing. She saw the look on his face when he saw her. A little shock but no regret. She drove the car with tears freely falling from her eyes.

She arrived at where she left Riku and Daisuke. She abruptly wiped her tears and smile wryly at the two.

"Risa! What happened? Are you hurt!" Riku said with extreme worry written on her face and on her tone.

Risa just looked at the ground, crying.

Riku hugged her sister and said in a gentler tone, "What happened? Tell us…"

Risa continued to sob but then managed to choke out, "Ri-Riku…C-Can w-we Ta-talk s-somewhere e-else?"

Riku nodded and then looked at Daisuke who also nodded. They entered the car with Risa and Riku in the Backseat. The drive was silent except for Risa's sobs and sniffles.

They went to the town's fountain (a/n: I forgot what they call it, but it's the place with a windmill fountain and a view overlooking the sea.) and sat on the front of the car.

"Would you please tell us what happened?" Riku practically pleaded to make her tell them what happened.

"Da-Dark…H-He…K-kissed a-another g-girl…" Risa said and then burst into tears again.

"HE DID WHAT!" Daisuke and Riku said in unison.

"THAT! THAT! ARGH! WAIT TIL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!" Riku said Anger dripping with every word, "I'LL BEAT HIM TO PULP!"

"I can't believe he did that…I thought…" Daisuke said with disappointment and despair, "I'm sorry for what my cousin did to you, Risa…though I'm not gonna say you should forgive him…what he did is still wrong…"

"DAMN RIGHT IT'S WRONG! CHEATING ON YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Riku yelled, "ARGH! I KNEW IT! EVER SINCE COLLEGE THAT BASTARD HAD BEEN A PLAYER! ARGH!"

"S-sorry…R-riku…" Risa said almost inaudibly, "I…I t-thought…He h-had c-changed…"

Riku anger lessened and she enveloped her sister in a comforting hug, "Shh…Don't apologize…you've been nothing but a good, understanding, loving, girlfriend and he was just a plain, sick, lying – "

Riku was cutted off by a sound of a car's honk.

The three looked at the car that is honking at them…Dark's black convertible.

"Risaaaa!" Dark called out as he gets out of the car, "It's all a big misunderstanding…really!"

Dark looked for Risa and found her behind a really angry Riku.

"Risa…look…you have to understand…" Dark explained.

"What is there to understand? Risa saw you and the slut you're with kissing in your car! If Risa hadn't saw you…who knows what could've happened?" Riku spat.

"Excuuuusseee me! I believe I'm talking to Risa, My **_GIRLFRIEND_**…" Dark answered back emphasizing on the last word.

Riku looked at him with disgust and said, "You have no –"

"Stop! Riku please go to the car with Daisuke and let **ME** talk to Dark…" Risa cutted off.

"But -"

"Please?" Risa looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Fine…" She threw her arms in the air in defeat then glared daggers at Dark. Which he returned with a triumphant smirk.

"Risa…" Dark started when Riku is out of hearing range.

"Dark…Everything I want to say Riku have already said…Now I just want to say that I WANT you to disappear from my life and never return…That's all…goodbye…" Risa stood up and started to walk away leaving a slightly stunned Dark.

When she finally reached the car she ran to Riku and hugged her.

"Daisuke…Let's get out of here…" Riku said while she helps Risa into the car.

* * *

**_Inside Risa's Mind…_**

_Why? Why? Did I do something wrong? Why did he do it…? I'm so confused…_

_Did he ever loved me?_

_If so, Why did he…kissed another girl?_

_Argh…If I continue on like this…I'll be crazy…_

_What should I do…? What should I do…?_

'**_run away…' _**

_Huh? Who said that?_

'**_me…'_**

_Who are you?_

'**_your sub-conscious thingy…well…It doesn't matter…I'm providing you answers to your questions…'_**

_Really? Then why did you appear just now? Why didn't you appear when I was studying! You should've been a great help during exams!_

'**_Really funny…You know you should've been a comedian...'_**

_Really? _

'**_I was just being sarcastic dummy!'_**

_I guess that's what I am…Imbecile, Dumb, Gullible, Stupid…_

'**_No you're not…'_**

_Yes I am! My boyfriend is cheating on me and I didn't even know it!_

'**_Yes, you got fooled…but you did the right thing…'_**

_And what is that?_

'**_You broke up with him…now you gotta live a new life…away from thus place…away from all the memories…away from all the pain._**

_But how about Riku?_

'**_She have Daisuke by her side…She'll be fine…'_**

_But what if…?_

'**_He'll cheat on Riku? Just like what Dark did to you?'_**

_Yes…Riku might be very strong on the outside…but on the inside she very fragile…If she gets hurt…and I'm not around who'll be there for her?_

'**_Do you really think that Daisuke is that kind of person?'_**

_No…but…He's Dark's cousin…_

'**_You know just because they're relatives means that they're the same…'_**

_You're right…Daisuke is a kind, loving person that will take care of Riku and he is different from Dark…_

'**_Precisely! Now pack your bags and leave a note…Take some money too…we wouldn't want to live on the streets and starve, now do we..?'_**

_Now…Just one more question…_

'**_What is it?'_**

_Why did…Dark did it?_

'**_How would I know? I can't read minds you know…I'm jus your sub-conscious thingy…'_**

_WHAT! I thought you'd provide me with answers…?_

'**_Yeah…answers that you already know…but too stubborn, Dumb, Whatever…to notice it…'_**

_You mean…I'm the one who thought of all the things you've said?_

'**_YUP! This time you're blinded by despair to get the answer on your own...'_**

_Really?…then thanks sub-conscious thingy!_

'**_Haha…you're welcome…'_**

* * *

**_Back to the Real World…_**

It's been an hour since they arrived in the house and Risa had a mental conversation with her sub-conscious thingy.

Risa sighed as she packed the last of her bags. "I really think I should learn to pack less…"

"I think so too…," a voice said.

"DAISUKE!" Risa said then turned her head around to see Daisuke leaning casually at the doorframe.

"Hi! What are you doing? Are you running away?" Daisuke asked while walking towards her.

"What are you talking about? What are **YOU** doing here? In case you don't know…This is **MY** room…" Risa said, 'Geez, I haven't even placed a foot out of this house and I am discovered already…Sigh, Life sucks…'

Daisuke chuckled, "Riku sent me here to check on you, She can't sleep with worry but she want you to have time to think about everything that happened today…She really loves you…So answer my question…Are you going to run away…?"

Risa turned her back to Daisuke and lied, "NO! What made you think that way!"

He smiled and placed a finger on his chin, "hmmm…maybe because of the bags…or maybe because that it's obvious that you're lying…"

Risa sighed in defeat and faced Daisuke once again, "Okay! Fine! I **_planned_** to run away…but then, you found me…Please don't tell Riku…I just want to be away from this place for a while…away from all the pain…away from…Dark and all the memories of us together…I don't want to tell Riku because I know she'll insist to come with me even though that means leaving you…And I don't want her to leave you both you will be unhappy…and I don't want that…you two are my only family now…After…Mom, Dad and Dark left. So please…Don't tell Riku…"

Daisuke looked at her with kind eyes then put a hand on the back of his head, "Well, I would love to do what you ask…but…"

"I have heard it already…" Riku finished for him. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Riku!" Risa gasped, "y-you've heard?"

"Yes…And I allow you to go…" Riku said walking towards her, "But you have to pack less, okay? Looks like you've packed your whole room already…"

Risa hugged her sister and mumbled, "Thanks…"

* * *

**_In the Airport…_**

'Last Call for Flight XA600 Bound to Paris, France…Please Board now…Thank you…' The intercom declared.

"Well…I have to go now Riku…" Risa said as she untangles herself from her sister's tight hug.

"O-okay…Take care of yourself there okay? If there's someone bothering you or doing things you don't like…Call me okay?" Riku said while wiping the tears on her face.

"Likewise Riku…If Daisuke or anybody make you sad or cry…pick up the phone and call me without hesitation, okay?" Risa said then smiled at Daisuke, "Not that, I think daisuke will hurt you anything…"

Riku smiled at Daisuke who smiled in return.

Risa hugged the two of them for the last time then whispered in their ear, "Don't forget to call me first for the wedding…"

She let go then smiled as the two blushed into different shades of red.

"Goodbye Riku…Goodbye Daisuke…" With that said, she walked towards the gate.

* * *

**_Risa's POV…_**

_Okay! So far so good…no contraptions, contradictions, whatsoever…_

"Good morning Ma'am, May I see your ticket please?" a flight attendant asked me at the entrance of the plane.

"Here…" I said while handing over my ticket.

"Thank you ma'am…" She looked at the ticket then stepped aside to let me in.

_Yay! I'm so excited and nervous at the same time…Maybe, I will find my true love in Paris. Maybe, He'll love me and never fool me. Maybe…ARGH! Risa! Haven't you learned your lesson yet! Are you sure you can venture into the deceiving world of love? Huh? HUH? The what – WOAH!_

**BAM!**

I bumped with a stranger and fell face first.

"**OUCH!**" I cried out as I rub my face, "Why don't you watch where you're going!"

"I'm sorry…" The stranger said in a monotous voice.

Irritated for some reason, I looked up to see the stranger and saw the most icy blue eyes I've ever seen, And slowly I could feel my body freeze up.

"Mis, Don't your parents taught you it's rude to stare?" The stranger asked.

"My pa-" I said and then memories of their death filled my vision. I hid my eyes on my bangs for tears are forming are threatening to fall. "**MY** parents are none of **YOUR** business!"

I grabbed my handbag then broke into a run. _Damn whoever that stranger is! Damn him! Damn him!_

I found my seat that is located near a window. _Yay! A window seat! Things are starting to bright up!_

A few minutes later the plane took off and I was more than happy that it did.

I took a final look at Japan then closed my eyes.

_Goodbye…_

**End of Chapter 1: Reason for Leaving**

**

* * *

**

** Author's Notes: **

Waaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii! What do you think? Is it good? Is it Bad? Is there something missing? Tell me, Tell me, Tell me...I know it's not that good but...through your sightful reviews, I know my work will be much better...please review...ONEGAI!...

Please! Please!

Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2: Promise of Tommorow

Disclaimer: D.N.Angel does not belong to me it belongs to **Yukiru Sugisaki.**

**NOTES: **Read Author's notes later...I've explained some stuffs there...

**Chapter 2: Promise of Tomorrow…**

**_

* * *

_**

**_In Paris…_**

"Okay!" Risa said bursting with energy. 'My new life will begin here…I better look for an apartment first. Now, where is that Paris apartment listing Riku gave me…?'

She dug into her bag and finally found a handmade booklet that Riku made for just 2 hours. It says 'Riku's Paris apartment listing'.

"Here it is!" She exclaimed happily and loudly that almost everyone looked at her with confusion. "Pardon…"

'Okay now on to the first apartment…'

**_

* * *

_**

**_In the first apartment…_**

**_Risa's POV…_**

The manager opened the door for me. When I entered, it was luxurious.

_Hmm…not too shabby…Three bedrooms, one bath, a kitchenette, a dining room, Living room with a fire place…_

I looked up to see the ceiling and I heard the manager slap himself in the head. I know why…The ceilings…are a mess! With lots of cracks and it, looks like it's going to fall anytime.

_Nope…I don't want my new life to end because the ceiling of my apartment fell on me…NO WAY, MAN!_

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_

**_

* * *

_**

**_In the second apartment…_**

**_Risa's POV…_**

The proprietor knocked for me…She explained that this is a sharing apartment, that means me and another two people are sharing in one apartment but separate bedrooms. It's all right for me because that means it divides the rent into three…

A woman with a dyed bubble gum pink hair and a guy with dyed green hair with only blankets covering their bodies opened the door. I looked at the proprietor and saw her blank expression as if this happens every single day…

_Wait a minute…Maybe **THIS** happens every single day…NOOOOOO…That means waking up everyday o my life to see people looking like this…No NO NO!_

**_

* * *

_**

**_In the third apartment…_**

**_Risa's POV…_**

The guy downstairs who I assume is the clerk gave me a key that has a no. 16 on it and said, "Room no. 16 Look at it yourself then tell me if you'll take it or not…"

_Gee, he didn't even offer to help me with my luggage…So much for friendly service…_

I finally arrived in the front of the room and opened it with the key the guy gave me.

The room was nice and clean. Enough for a middle person to live in.

I walked around and the suddenly.

**_CREEEEEEEAAAAAKKKK_**

_Huh? What is that?_

I stepped forward and then I heard it again.

**_CREEEEEEEAAAAAKKKK_**

It didn't take time before I learned that the floorboards creaks whenever you step on them.

_Uh…NO! I don't want my every moment I spend in my apartment to be filled with creaks for just walking on the floor._

**_

* * *

_**

**_In the fourth apartment…_**

**_Risa's POV…_**

It was raining so hard when I have arrived. I walked to the front desk and talked to the lady there.

"Good afternoon ma'am, how can I help you?" She asked me in a cheery voice.

"Umm…yes, I was looking for a room. Is there any vacant rooms here?" I asked.

She took a folder out the drawer and skimmed through the pages.

"Sorry ma'am, but all we have left is a sharing room. Is it alright with you?" She asked as she returns the folder to the drawer.

_A sharing room…again…What should I do? Should I take it? I'll take a look at it first._

As if she read my mind the lady offered, "Would you like to look at it first?"

I smiled and replied, "Yes"

She walked out of the front desk and told me to follow her. We took the elevator to the fourth floor and walked to the door with the number 21 engraved in gold plating.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

No answer.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

No answer.

Knock. Knoc-

The door opened slowly, **_creepily_**slowly.

Green smoke came out of the room and a foul smell filled the air.

Then a figure slowly appeared in midst of the smoke.

It made its way towards us.

I wanted to scream but when I open my mouth, no words came. I wanted to run but my feet seems to be rooted to the ground.

I turned to my right and saw that the lady from the front desk is gone.

The figure is coming closer…

Closer…

Closer…

Closer…

I closed my eyes and trying not to think about the impending Doom.

Then…I felt **it** touch my shoulders.

cough cough

_Huh? What the hell? _

Slowly I open my eyes, saw that there is no monster but a girl with waist-length jet-black hair, leaning on my shoulder for support, and is coughing uncontrollably.

The lady from the front desk appeared again. This time she was holding a fire extinguisher.

She entered the room and a few seconds later came back out again. All the smoke is now gone.

"Are you alright?" The lady asked the girl on my shoulders.

"Yes cough I'm cough sorry cough" the girl replied with much effort.

"What are you doing just now?" The woman interrogated with a strict voice.

"I'm sorry to butt in…but don't you think it's better to let her rest for a while for her coughs to stop?" I asked while rubbing the girl's back.

The lady thought for a moment then nodded, "You, Rest up now! But we'll talk later! Okay!"

She nodded and entered the room once again.

"I'm sorry about what happened miss…" The woman apologized then pointed to the door, "Would you still like to see the room?"

I hesitated for a bit then nodded my head.

We entered the room and I saw the perfect place.

Simple, yes, But it is the simplicity made it complex. The pale blue wallpaper makes the room look larger and spacious, the green-carpeted floors add a bit of grassy feeling, and the light yellow ceiling is like the bright sunshine lighting up the room. It was like standing in a field on a bright Sunday morning.

"Wow…This is…Really nice…" I said while looking around some more.

"Really?" the lady asked, "Kana did all these…the wallpapers, the carpet, the furniture, everything…"

"Who is Kana?" I asked in curiosity.

"Me…" A voice said.

I turned around and saw the girl earlier her hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Really? All of these?" I asked in amazement. "You're really good!"

"Thank you…may I ask who you are?" She asked me.

"Sorry…My name is Risa…Risa Harada. Nice to meet you…" I said.

She smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Kana Steep, Nice to meet you Risa…"

"It's nice to see that you two get along well…," the lady from the front desk said.

"Oh! Right! Leanne! Sorry about earlier! I was just trying to learn to cook and well…you know what happened…" Kana apologized then looked at me, "Is she the one I'm gonna share this room with?"

"Well, It depends on her…She said she'll gonna look at it first…" Leanne said then she, too, looked at me, "What's your decision Miss Risa?"

I saw Kana's expectant eyes on me while waiting for my answer, "I'll take it"

"Yay! Great! So now we're roommates!" Kana said as she jumped for joy.

"That'll be great Miss Risa! Now I need you to come with me down in the lobby to sign some papers…Don't worry they're just registration."

"What's there to worry about?" I said then followed her downstairs filled the registration form, and then went back to my room.

"You're back!" kana greeted me at the door. "You must be tired…your room's over there, next to mine…If you don't like the curtains or the bed sheets or the pillows…Tell me okay?"

"Thank you! Don't worry, If I don't like anything…I'll tell you right away." I entered my bedroom and I became stunned in awe.

The wallpapers is dark pinkish, the carpeted floor is white and the ceiling is black that is covered with lots of shimmering stuffs.

"Kira-kira…" I muttered underneath my breath.

Kana appeared behind me and asked, "So did you like it?"

"YES! Very much! You're so good at these stuffs!" I complimented her.

"Well, comes with the job…" She humbly replied.

"REALLY? What's your job?" I asked bursting with curiosity of my new roommate.

"An Architect and a Designer…" She said as if that is the common thing in the whole world.

"REEEAAAALLLYYY? What kind of things do you design?" I asked some more.

"Anything…clothes, room, garden, etc." She replied.

"Oh! Kana you're so cool! I'm glad that you're my roommate…" I said with stars in my eyes.

"Risa can you cook?" She asked me suddenly.

"Ummm…no, sorry…I'm a kitchen disaster…I can't even cook rice right…" I said then blushed in embarrassment.

"Really?" Then welcome to the club!" She said while laughing.

"You can't cook too…?" I asked.

"Of course! You saw what happened earlier? That's what happens when I cook…" She said while laughing some more.

I laughed with her then suddenly felt tiredness seep through me.

"Umm…Kana…could I –" I said but I wasn't able to finish for I fainted.

The whole world was black.

Well, at least in my world.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Inside Risa's mind…_**

_Huh? Where am I?_

'**_In your thoughts…'_**

_Oh…long-time no see sub-conscious thingy…"_

'**_Whatever…so how's life?'_**

_You know that's weird…_

'**_What is?'_**

_You asking me questions about…me…you should know…you're my sub-conscious thing right?_

'**_HA! I'm just trying to make a casual conversation but you just have to ruin it…oh! All my efforts are wasted…huhuhu…'_**

_Stop being dramatic…anyway; I have a question to ask of you…_

'**_What?'_**

_What should I do now?_

'**_Get a job…'_**

_A job? But what?_

'**_Umm…have you ever considered being a lousy comedienne?'_**

_HAHA! You're very sarcastic…you know…_

'**_Of course I know!'_**

_No, really, what do you think…_

'**_I think you should start with small jobs like: waitress, café singer, dish washer, etc.'_**

_Hmm…I'll give it a thought or two…tomorrow…_

'**_NO! You think about it now! Tomorrow you get a job! You need money to eat, pay the rent, buy some clothes, etc.'_**

_Okay! Okay! Fine!...Tomorrow get a job…I'll write that in my to-do list…_

'**_Risa!'_**

_Umm..Do you mind?...I'm very, very tired… _

'**_Fine but promise me tomorrow okay?'_**

_Yeah I promise…_

**_

* * *

_**

**_The next day…_**

**_Normal POV…_**

Risa woke up and saw Kana sitting on a chair, head on the bed, sleeping.

'She must have been watching me all night…' Risa thought then decided to wake Kana up.

"Kana! Kana!" Risa said as she poked kana's arm. "Wake up!"

Kana moved her head a little then said, "Five more minutes' mom…"

Risa laughed a little then poked kana's face. "Wake up now…"

Kana opened an eye and said in a tired voice, "Risa? What are you doing in my room?"

"This is my room Kana…and you have to wake up now…" Risa said in a calm voice.

Kana stood up then stretched a bit. Then realized what happened, "RISA! HOW ARE YOU! ARE YOU HURT? DO YOU FEEL SICK? TIRED?"

"No, Kana, I'm fine…yesterday…I was so tired I fainted…sorry for the trouble…" Risa said then apologized.

Kana smiled warmly at her then said, "It's fine…"

Kana started for the door when Risa stopped her.

"Kana…could you help me find a job?"

**End of Chapter 2: Promise of Tomorrow…**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

WAAAAIIIIIIII! How is it now? The same? Better? Worse? Tell meeeeee…It's tad shorter than the last chapter though...But on the next chapter...Satoshi will make his appearance! And so does Dark! What would happen? Why would Dark do to Paris? The answer may not be what you think...wait 'till the next chapter!

For those who are wondering…Even though Risa is in Paris, France, She doesn't speak French (because she don't know how…) she speaks in English and so does everybody around her (why? Because they understand, that Risa is Japanese and she can't understand French…).

PLEASE review…PLEASEEEEE…Thanks to thefirephoenixprincess, D.N.Virus Infection, and mentally unstable X3 for reviewing…Light focused on candeleria and dramatic music played in the background I really thought nobody will review…so THANK YOU! VERY, VERY MUCH!


	3. Chapter 3: Momentary Pain

**Disclaimer: D.N.Angel doesn't belong to me it belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki**

**Smiling Eyes **

**Chapter 3: Momentary pain…**

* * *

"Geez, This weather is making me crazy!" Kana complained while she takes out porcelain cups from the kitchen cabinet, "Yesterday, It's been raining. Now…it's snowing!" 

"Of course it's snowing, Kana!" Leanne said as she stirs the hot chocolate on the pot, "Its **DECEMBER**!"

"Yeah but It has already rained yesterday shouldn't the weather give chance to the sun?" Kana replied dramatically, "I really miss the sun…"

"I also miss the sun, but during days like these…I feel most calm and contented…I wonder why…"

"Maybe because you're growing **old**…" Kana joked, "Aged people often feel that way…Oh boy, I wonder when you'll start raining me and Risa with bits of your wisdom…"

"If you think I'm old then you're old as well! We're both 20 years old you know…" Leanne replied coolly as she poured the chocolate on the cups.

"Will you ever get angry or frustrated?" Kana asked as she slumped back on a chair, "Ever since we've been friends during high school I've never…even once…see you mad. Even when someone teases you, you just reply with _logic_…and you say it with a cool, calm voice. That, my friend, is **S**-**C**-**A**-**R**-**Y**!"

"Well, it takes more muscles to frown now doesn't it?"

"Yeah…But sometimes you gotta frown to keep things normal…"

"So, now you're thinking of changing jobs and be a psychiatrist instead?" Leanne asked wittily as she placed the cups on the table.

"**NO WAY**! You know how much I love this job!" Kana replied as she took a cup, "And besides, being a psychiatrist wouldn't fit me…It would best fit you!"

"And when that day happens, the world would be shaped like a box…" Leanne said then threw the newspaper to Kana…who had easily caught it, "I'll go call Risa…She's really serious about this job hunting, isn't she?"

Kana's eyes softened a bit, "Yeah…wanna know something funny? She had just arrived here yesterday yet I feel like I've known her forever…Just like when we saw each other back in high school!"

"You're right! Maybe we're all connected…" Leanne suggested, "After all it's a small world…"

"Maybe…"

* * *

_Inside Risa's Room…_

It has been 30 minutes since Risa had closed her laptop, ending the agonizing search of the perfect job in vain. Now, she's silently watching the snow fall, standing crossed-arm while her head is resting on the window.

She don't know what it is but there is something that keeps spinning in her mind, like a bee that buzzes around her head. She tried asking her 'sub-conscious-thingy', but was she came up with no respond.

After a while, she heard a knock on her door. She was considering opening it but she felt that it's better if she's alone for now. She needs to concentrate on her problem and being with Kana and Leanne won't help a bit, Not that Kana and Leanne are stupid or worthless, it's just that they are really good and fun people that makes Risa leave all of her problems behind. Even though they had just met yesterday, she must admit that she feels really comfortable and close with them, as if yesterday happened a long time ago.

She rolled over her bed and buried her head underneath the pillows, as the knocks grew louder.

"Risa!" Leanne called out from the door.

…Silence…

"Risa!" She called out again.

…Silence…

She could hear somebody coming and knew exactly that it was Kana.

"Risaaaaaa!" Kana called out.

"I wonder if she fell asleep…" Leanne said.

"Probably…Searching for a job on the net is tiring, so maybe you're right and she fell asleep. Let's just leave her there okay?"

"Okay!"

Slowly, she heard footsteps leaving and eventually faded away.

All alone in the silence she took her organizer from her nightstand and flipped trough the pages…Her heart seemed to stop when she saw what is written on the date 'December 10', It says…

DECEMBER 10, SUNDAY

----------------------------------------

Anniversary with Dark!

Plans: Go to see a movie, eat dinner at the restaurant and Go star-gazing at Hiei's Vineyard!

Don't forget to bring: Telescope and the _gift_ for Dark!

----------------------------------------

"Now I know what's troubling me…" Risa said to herself while trying to stop the tears that are already falling from her eyes, "My mind seemed to be still attached to the non-existing fact that Dark and I are having our anniversary today…Wait, I wonder where I placed that gift for Dark…"

She rummaged through her stuffs and panicked a little when she haven't found it.

'Where did I put it? Oh shoot! I think I've left it at home…I know I'll call Riku…'

She went up and abruptly wiped her tears away. She walked out of her room and saw Kana and Leanne drinking hot chocolate at the living room.

When they saw her face, their reaction turned from surprised to happy then to worry.

Kana immediately rushed to Risa's side and asked, "What happened?!"

Risa felt awkward but told them her story starting from the very beginning of leaving her home, "…so overall, all I can say is I just took a trip down memory lane and unfortunately all the memories made me cry…"

"Ah I see, So **that** made you cry…I didn't know you had a…uh…past, bad relationship…" Leanne said then took a sip of her hot chocolate.

Kana just smiled and patted Risa on her head, "You've been through a lot…You're strong and Like you planned, you'll have a new life here with me and Leanne backing you up!"

"You bet!" Risa affirmed, "Uh…Can you two excuse me? I have to make a call…"

"Sure! The phones by the **_newly-cleaned _**and **_no-trace-of-being-wrecked _**kitchen…" Kana said while Leanne and Risa laughed.

Risa went to the kitchen and dialed Riku's number. Fortunately, Riku is at home and is the one who had answered the phone.

"Hello? Riku? It's me Risa!"

"Risa? RISA! How are you? Why did you call? Did something happened?" Riku asked continuously, "Do you want to go home? or Do you want me to go there? Are you happy there? Where do you live? Are you eating well? Tell meeeeee…"

Risa sweat dropped for the sudden rush of questions, "I'm fine Riku, I'm living at an apartment with a roommate her name's Kana Steep. She's very kind and friendly. I called because I want you to do a favor for me…"

"Favor? What Favor?" Riku asked with full attention.

"Can you please go to my room and fumble some stuff there for me?"

"Sure…Actually, I'm in your room right now fumbling some stuff…So what is it?"

"You're in my room? But why?" Risa asked.

"Ohohoho, It's not important now isn't it…"

Risa out of reflex narrowed her eyes and then whispered with full suspicion, "Don't tell me…you're planning to…make Daisuke…You're so evil, Riku!"

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT PLANNING TO…TO DO WHATEVER YOU'RE THNKING. YOU'RE THE EVIL ONE! THINKING ABOUT THIS…_STUFFS_!" Riku yelled defensively over the phone.

"Geez…Riku, **calm down**…I was just joking!"

"Well, It's not funny!"

"Sorry…I was really just joking…"

"It's OK…you know I can't stay mad at you…" Riku replied, "So what is that thing you want me to look for?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. It's a small, white box…with a violet ribbon. I think I left it under my bed…"

"Wait a minute OK?"

"Sure"

Risa heard the sounds of things being found, things being thrown and then Riku's happy squeal.

"Found it! So…what exactly do you want me to do with this…box?"

"Open it." Risa said casually.

"What?"

"Open it" Risa repeated.

"Ok…"

Riku unlaced the ribbon and opened the box. It contained a silver bracelet with the words, '_Aishteru_' on it.

"It's very pretty…" Riku said in awe.

"Glad that you think so…I want to you to keep it…"

"What?! Are you crazy? Why are you giving this to me?"

"Just because…I want to…Besides, Christmas is very near. You can consider it my 'Post-Christmas-gift'…"

"This bracelet is for _men_…**MEN**! Even though sometimes I act like a guy, wearing this would be too much…I think…"

"Well…I don't think so…But if you really don't want to wear it just give it to Daisuke…"

Riku hesitated for a moment then said, "Thank you, Risa. You're such a great sister…"

"Are we gonna have a drama here in the phone? But You're a great sister too…" Risa replied, "I have to go now, Riku. Tell Daisuke I said hi…"

"Ok…Bye…"

Risa hanged up the phone and made her way to the living room where her friends are.

"So you're done with the phone?" Kana asked.

"Yep…" Risa replied happily as she sit down the couch beside Kana, "I feel much better as well…"

Leanne and Kana looked at her and smiled.

"Good to hear that…How's your job-hunting on the web?" Leanne asked.

"Well…it was useless. Nothing good on the net…" Risa said as she slumped back the couch, "I wonder if I am ever going to find a job…"

"Of course you will!" Kana encouraged as she handed Risa a cup of hot chocolate, "We'll, Help you!"

"Of course we will!" Leanne affirmed.

"Gee, thanks guys…You're the best!" Risa said with great appreciation for the two.

"Oh, wait…First of all, before we go looking for a job for Risa…Could we like, Decorate this room for Christmas?" Kana suggested, "It's already DECEMBER 10! It's only fourteen days before Christmas!"

"I nearly forgot! Christmas is near!" Leanne said as she stood up from her seat.

"Are you going to go now?" Risa asked.

"Yeah, I need to pull someone out of his job and to the Christmas spirit…" Leanne replied as she wears her trench coat, "That guy will never get the initiative to do it…"

Leanne rushed to the door and waved a goodbye to Kana and Risa.

Risa looked at Kana with her questioning eyes.

"Must be her brother…" Kana muttered as she stood up, "It's better if we get going too…If we go to the mall late…All the good decors are gone…"

Risa almost jumped from her seat in a realization, "You're right! Come, come! Let's go!"

Kana laughed a bit and tried to say in between laughs, "You're telling me that we'll go to the mall in our pajamas?"

"Oh right!" Risa said as she slapped herself lightly on the forehead, "Let's go changed real quick and deck the malls, okay!"

"That's fine by me!"

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

Waaaii! I'm sorry if this really sucks…I've stopped writing for some time now because I've been busy with school. There's a lot of stuffs I've got to balance…Oh well…But **please **review…I'll try my best to make the Christmas chapter before Dec. 24 and I'll try to make it less crappy…

Remember what I said about Satoshi being introduced in this chapter and Dark's appearance? I've decide to make them appear later! Why? I think it's better that way…Wahahaha, I've got things planned…So stay tuned! And also, there are various clues that are scattered all over this chapter…those clues will lead to one thing…or another. Hehehe, what are these clues? Well, It wouldn't be fun if I tell you now wouldn't it?

And before I go, I've got one more **_important _**thing to say…**THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED AND FAVORITED MY WORK!** You guys give me inspiration to write again even though I've got things to do…I really appreciate you people…If it weren't for you I would have stopped writing when I have felt **REAL** pressure just months ago…Thank you again and please continue reviewing! For me to make my work even better! Love you guys! Byeee!


End file.
